Chronicles of the Nephilim
by ShadowEater666
Summary: Gods seldom sleep with Witches or Wizards. Most simply believe this is because Hecate dislikes when the gods get involved with her people. But what if there was another reason? One that had been forgotten about by most. What if it was because this would bring about a new era? Major AU for both series. God like Harry. Rated T for caution, may go up to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.

Summary: Gods seldom sleep with Witches or Wizards. Most simply believe this is because Hecate dislikes when the gods get involved with her people. But what if there was another reason? One that had been forgotten about by most. What if it was because this would bring about a new era? Major AU for both series. God like Harry.

It's a little known fact that gods don't often mix with those blessed by Hecate. Now a days this is believed to simply be because Hecate dislikes the gods interfering with her pet project. But this is not the full truth. The full truth has been almost forgotten, believed to just be myth to almost all that know of it. However many are about to find out that like most myths involving the Greek gods this one is very true.

Harry Potter, a young boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes stared up at the ceiling through crooked broken glasses. Today was his twelfth birthday. Though no one seemed to realize this or care. His relatives had forced him into his room as there were important people coming over for a dinner with his uncle. His friends had seemingly forgotten all about him, having not wrote to him once this summer.

As Harry was lamenting his lack of contact with the wizarding world and his friends his mind wandered to what had taken place at the end of the year. He hadn't told anyone the full truth of what took place, having been able to process it completely at the time. He also felt that what he had done in the final moments of the battle against Quirrell hadn't been magic. At least not in the traditional sense, it had been something much more.

" _You fool get the stone." The shade of Voldemort shouted at Quirrell as his hands burned from trying to touch Harry._

 _As Quirrell approached Harry again he held out his hand out in the stop motion. "STOP!" Harry shouted feeling a rush of power course through his body. He was surprised as the energy spread out from his hand to the world around him. Freezing Quirrell and everything else except Harry. The world also seemed to take on a strange gray quality._

 _As Harry slowly stood up a large white sword that resembled the minute hand of a clock appeared in his right hand. He stared at the sword for a moment wondering where it came from. For some reason it felt like it belonged in his hand. As if by instinct he knew how to use it. He swung slashing all the way through Quirrell as if his body were made of water. After that single stroke the sword disappeared and time resumed with Quirrell stumbling back before turning into a pile of ash._

The last thing Harry had remembered was the shade of Voldemort fleeing, and then later waking up in the Hospital Wing. He had told Dumbledore an altered version of the events that sounded more believable, if only barely. Something had told him to keep his newfound abilities a secret, at least for the time being. He felt even more assured of his decision when his extra curricular research into time manipulation led only to myths. Specifically myths about the Greek gods and the Titan Kronos.

Harry was pulled out of his musings by a loud bang. A strange creature with large bat like ears and tennis ball sized ears appeared in his room. It appeared to be wearing a pillowcase. The creature opened it's mouth about to say something before letting out a surprised gasp it's eyes widening. It dropped down into a very low bow.

"Dobby is so sorry sir. If Dobby had known, Dobby would never have interfered. Dobby had no idea that great Harry Potter was more then a Wizard. Dobby begs for forgiveness." The creature, apparently named Dobby, said with his head still bowed.

"Um...Dobby? You don't need to bow to me…. What did you mean 'more then a wizard'? Interfered with what? What are you?" Harry asked confused.

Dobby explained that he was a house elf and what house elves are. "Wizards not be normal mortals. Wizards be blessed by Lady Magic. They not be as powerful as godly children but still powerful. Gods not have many children with Wizards do to this. They fear the children be too powerful, they fear children be born as Nephilim." Dobby explained. "House Elves live off Magic, and we see the Magic. It is a gift Lady Magic gave us. Dobby sees that great Harry Potter sir have magic similar to the gods. If Dobby had known before, Dobby never would have taken great Harry Potter sirs mail to discourage him from returning to Hogwarts." Here Dobby pulled out a stack of letters and handed them to Harry.

At seeing all the letters from his friends that had been intercepted Harry had to take a few deep breaths to remain calm. "Dobby are you telling me that you think I'm a Nephilim?" Harry asked deciding to deal with that part of Dobby's explanation first. Dobby nodded his head rapidly in reply. "Can Nephilim do things that aren't common for wizards?" Another nod. Harry sighed and then thought about why Dobby had said he was taking Harry's letters. "Is something going to happen at Hogwarts? Is it related to Voldemort?"

Dobby hesitated and seemed to shutter at the name before replying. "No not related to You-Know-Who. But Harry Potter sir must be careful. Even though he is powerful Harry Potter sir must be careful when he returns to Hogwarts."

"So you aren't going to try and persuade me from going back? No more blocking my mail?" Harry asked. Dobby shook his head at this. "Is it because you think I'm a Nephilim?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded in reply. Harry wanted to argue this, but something hadn't felt right. For some reason despite what everyone else thought Harry didn't see the resemblance to James Potter. Sure there hair was similar, but other then that there weren't that many similarities. He didn't look 'just like James except the eyes' there were other details that didn't match. They also didn't seem to match his mother Lily either. So perhaps his father was a god. The question now was, which one.

Soon Dobby popped away and Harry was left to read the letters. He sighed and moved over to his desk to start writing out replies. With how many letters he had he eventually ended up falling asleep at his desk. He had written replies to most of his friends explaining what happened. But there were still a few that he'd have to write when he woke up.

Harry definitely did not expect to be woken up only a few hours later. Nor did he expect it to be from the sound of a car engine followed by knocking on the window. After all his bedroom was located on the second floor. He stared at the trio of red heads that were in the flying Ford Anglia and blinked not believing his eyes. He sighed and opened his bedroom window.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked quietly not wanting to wake up his Aunt or Uncle. Although the engine of the flying car might have already done that. One of Ron's letters had mentioned saving him if they didn't get a reply soon, however he never expected to see Ron and the twins in a flying, most likely illegal, car.

"We're here to rescue you mate. You didn't reply to any of our letters." Ron answered.

"I wasn't getting my letters for a little while. Look let me get my stuff and then I'll explain." Thankfully Harry had convinced his relatives to let him keep his trunk. By telling them that he needed it for summer homework as well as letting them know that he couldn't use magic outside school. He had thought about not giving them that detail, but then he probably wouldn't have got to keep his stuff. Thankfully with Dobby intercepting his mail he had ended up having time to finish his homework without interruptions, not counting chores that is.

Harry quickly gathered his things stowing the letters, both finished and needing replies, except the ones meant for Ron into his trunk. He handed his trunk through to Ron followed by Hedwig's cage with her still in it. He also left a quick note on his desk letting the Dursley's know that he would be gone till next summer. Once that was done he climbed out into the flying car. Thankfully it seemed luck was on their side as Harry's relatives never came to check on the noise of the car. They wouldn't even realize Harry was gone till the next morning.

A/N: This seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter will be the train ride since that will be where the next change takes place. I'm going to try and avoid adding things that are the same as the book as much as possible. Harry's godly Parent won't be revealed for a while though you are welcome to guess who it is. Also other Nephilim will be in the story but they won't all be introduced at once or necessarily obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.

Harry sighed as he found an empty compartment on the train for himself, Ron, and Hermione. The end of summer vacation had been fun staying with Ron and his family. Though at times it had seemed too crowded with all the people. They had also almost left too late to catch the train due to not everyone being packed. They had thankfully managed to make it with ten minutes to spare and nothing else went wrong.

"So Harry, did this House Elf tell you what kind of danger was going to be at Hogwarts? Or why it suddenly changed it's mind?" Hermione asked once they were in the compartment and had the door closed. Asking about Harry's letter to her which he had sent once he arrived at the Burrow.

"Nope. I don't think he was actually given permission to warn me at all. So all we know for sure is something is going to happen." Harry said. He was going to keep the Nephilim news to himself for now. Though he did fully intend to look for any legends on Nephilim in his free time this year. As well as legends of the Greek gods.

"Maybe it was just someone trying to play a prank on you?" Ron asked hopefully. Harry shook his head at that.

"I don't think so. But I guess we'll find out as the year progresses." Harry replied leaning back in his seat as the train rolled through the country side.

For the most part the train ride was spent in quiet conversation. This quiet conversation was only broken twice. Once when the lady with the lunch trolley came by. Then again when Draco Malfoy came in and tried to start a fight with the trio. Though only Ron really to rose the bait and the situation was quickly defused.

Before they knew it they had arrived at Hogsmeade station. As they made their way up to the carriages that would carry them to the school Harry paused to stare. He noticed strange skeletal horses as his eyes momentarily flashed from green to gold. Hermione and Ron urged him into the carriage and Harry just assumed that not everyone could see them. Just another thing he'd have to research.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed the other older students into the Great Hall to wait for the first years. Harry looked up to the teacher's table and groaned when he saw Lockhart. He noticed however that Professor Snape seemed just as displeased as he was. Though that was probably because the fraud, anyone that actually paid attention to his books would realize he was a fraud, was trying to hold a conversation with him.

It didn't take long for the new first years to come in thankfully. The sorting went quickly for the most part though the hat seemed to take a long time deciding where to put Ginny. Which Harry thought was weird since all other Weasley's had quickly been put into Gryffindor. However Ginny did still end up in Gryffindor.

Harry didn't know it but through out the sorting and dinner one of his fellow housemates had been discreetly watching him. Neville wasn't sure what it is, but ever since Harry's group had gone down to the chamber where he apparently fought Quirrell something had been different about Harry. Whatever it was seemed familiar to Neville, although he couldn't place what or why. Something just seemed different yet familiar to him. He wanted to talk to him about it but was nervous about approaching him, especially when his friends were around.

Once everyone was done eating and the tables had cleared themselves the students were sent off to bed, after some start of term announcements. Neville followed Harry's group still keeping an eye on Harry. He was trying to place what exactly was different feeling like it was on the tip of his tongue. However he just couldn't place his finger on it. When the password was given by another student Neville silently groaned, there was no way he was going to remember that.

The first week of classes was surprisingly calm Harry felt. Even potions hadn't been so bad. Harry was glad that nothing life threatening or remotely dangerous had happened yet. Well unless one counted the fraud releasing Cornish pixies to be dangerous. However he wasn't letting his guard down. After all his first year had taught him that Hogwarts wasn't as safe as everyone claimed.

Things didn't seem to take a turn for the dangerous until Halloween. Harry and his friends were on their way back from Nearly Headless Nick's Death day party when Harry started to hear a voice. He stopped for a moment to figure out where it was coming from before taking off at a sprint. Ron and Hermione followed after him quickly.

What they found was disturbing to say the least. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail above the bathroom door. Beneath her was large puddle of water and on the wall was a message written in blood. Though Harry pointed out that he didn't think it was human blood.

Despite Filch trying to pin the blame on Harry and his friend's there wasn't really much more excitement that night. Unless one were to count Draco shooting his mouth off which Harry didn't. No the excitement came the next day with the announcement of a dueling club. Many people were trying to figure out who would be teaching the dueling club. Some thought it might be Professor Flitwick since he had been a professional duelist in his youth.

Unfortunately it turned out that the person teaching the Dueling club was none other then the fraud himself. Harry tuned out most of what was going until Snape disarmed the fraud. He let out a weary sigh when he and Draco were called up. Things were going well until Draco summoned the snake. They probably could have still gone well until Lockhart sent the snake skyward.

Harry felt the same energy he had when fighting Quirrell and willed everything to stop. After all he didn't want people questioning what had happened after he shouted stop. Unknown to Harry his eyes flashed from green to gold as the energy was released. Everything in the Great Hall froze taking on the same white color that the chamber had. The same sword from the chamber appeared in his hand.

Harry failed to notice that a few of the students in his year weren't affected and were watching him. Among the students that weren't frozen was Neville. His eyes widened as he realized that Harry held more power then anyone thought possible. The other unfrozen students were thinking the same thing, though all of them including Neville were wondering why they hadn't been frozen.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered to the snake before cutting through it. He allowed time to resume, the snake disappearing in a puff of smoke since it had been a conjured creature. Everyone who had been frozen was confused as to what made the snake disappear. Professor Snape decided to step in and call an end to the duel before anymore potentially lethal spells could be uttered. After that students were told to pair up and practice disarming and shielding charms. The rest of the club thankfully seemed to go well.

Harry didn't know it but the students who hadn't been frozen had started to research powers like his. Digging into old myths in the wizarding world. Some like Neville even going as far as to send letters asking if they could have access to books that only their families possessed. Such as their families grimoires hoping to find answers there. Because each of those students had felt something familiar in that power. Something that connected to them on some level though they couldn't explain.

Also unknown to Harry was that a very powerful being was watching him. The god smirked as they watched the latest use of Harry's power. "So much potential. In time perhaps you will understand your domain more and be able to better control it. I wonder when your research will lead you to me." The god said to himself. He then wiped away the current image of Harry in the library studying the Greek legends. After all he could only ignore his duties and watch his son for so long.

A/N: Okay end of another chapter. Before more people assume Harry is the son of Kronos let me point out a couple things. First there is a hint at the end of this chapter that Harry's Godly parent is active in their duties. Not something a dismembered Titan could claim to be. Second the really powerful children of the gods specifically godly children having a different domain from their parent isn't uncommon. The Nephilim while starting out mortal, are the next evolution of gods so they may have their own domains. Third Harry's eyes turning gold is not a sign he's a son of Kronos it has more to do with the domain of time then any other connection to Kronos. Each of the Nephilim have some part of them that reflects their connection to their domain. Finally I said at the beginning of this story that it was the child of a God and Wizard or Witch, not a Titan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.

A/N: Quick note before this chapter starts, Harry will have two sacred animals once he fully comes into his powers. One should be fairly obvious, though the other will be less obvious. Neither is technically tied to his godly parent. Also yes the last chapter went into a bit of the start of Harry's school year, the train ride was far to short to be a chapter alone.

Harry sighed as he closed another of the books on Greek Gods. These books didn't seem to be helping him all that much, all though they had given him a lot of information about the gods and their affairs. They had also given him quite a bit of information on the Demigod heroes that had been the result of that affair. But none of them gave him a solid answer as to the question that had been burning in his mind since Dobby brought up Nephilim. Who was his godly parent?

He had already figured out that it was more likely that his godly parent was male. As only two of the Goddesses really had affairs of mortals, and one of them not in the traditional sense. He had it narrowed down to five of the Gods. He figured he was either a child of Zeus, Hermes, Hades, Poseidon, or Ares. All for different aspects of his personality as well as his physical features which resembled some of the gods. That is if the books were to be believed on what the gods looked like.

However as the books were supposedly written by a muggleborn demigod he was inclined to take a lot of the information as fact. One of the books stated that muggleborns were the most likely witches and wizards to be demigods. This was apparently due to a myth that spoke of the union of gods and wizards bringing about a new age. A myth that had apparently been born of a warning from Hecate rather then an actual prophecy. A warning that the offspring would be something that, while mortal until it reached adulthood, would become quite powerful. These offspring would be known as Nephilim, and if they reached adulthood would be immortal and start a new era.

Harry found it odd with some of the fears the gods seemed to have that it hadn't been completely forbidden. However he was also thankful that it hadn't been the case. After all he wouldn't have been born if that was the case.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when a blonde in his year walked up to him. "We need to talk Potter." She said seriously. Harry looked up at her trying to place her for a moment.

"It's Greengrass right?" He asked after seeing the Slytherin tie and emblem on her clothes.

She nodded in response. "Yes it is, and we need to talk about what you did in the dueling club. As well as what you are."

Harry raised an eyebrow and feigned curiosity. "I have no idea what you're talking about. One second there was a snake that Professor Lockhart decided to antagonize, the next it was gone."

"Don't play dumb with me Potter. I saw you freeze time. I saw you cut the snake in half after apologizing to it." Daphne hissed at him.

Well that was odd, he was sure everyone had been frozen. Seems that some people were immune? That didn't make complete sense to him but it wouldn't be the oddest thing. Harry decided to test this theory out. His eyes flashed gold and the Library turned white as everyone except for him and Daphne were frozen. The sword didn't appear this time as if it sensed it wasn't needed.

"Alright you wanted to talk, let's talk." Harry said knowing they'd have privacy as long as he kept time still. "You said you know what I am. How?"

"Lots of the pure blood families have books on the old myths. I wouldn't be surprised if the Potters had, or still have in one of their vaults, records of the old myths and Lady Magic." Daphne explained. "After a little digging it wasn't hard to figure out that you were a Nephilim. As impossible as that seems."

"Try being in my shoes. I've been trying to figure out since the start of this year to figure out who my godly parent is." Harry sighed. "So how is it that you're immune to what I can do? Are there any others?"

"As best as I can figure out, my parents haven't been completely honest with me. Everything I've read points to the only solution being that I'm a Nephilim as well. Though that's all speculation since there's never been another Nephilim." Daphne said sighing. "As for others, there seemed to be a few other students that weren't frozen during your little stunt. They'll probably come to you in their own time."

Harry chuckled a little bit at that since time seemed to be his domain. "So is there another reason you approached me besides the fact we both seem to be fledgling gods?"

"Sort of. Mainly it was because I wanted to know how you discovered your powers. As well as if I could discover if I had any powers of my own." Daphne said honestly.

"I discovered my powers well fighting for my life. Quirrell was trying to kill me under Voldemort's orders while trying to obtain an object that could bring Voldemort back. I panicked yelled for him to stop and everything froze." Harry said just as honestly. After all should something go wrong he had a feeling he could move faster while time was frozen and defend himself.

"Discovering one's abilities while in a life threatening situation does seem fitting for a Gryffindor." Daphne sighed. "However it doesn't seem to fit my own tastes. Wait till I've left and then you can release this stasis, or whatever you call this trick of yours." She said as she stood. Harry nodded and watched her walk away.

Once he was sure he willed time to move again. To everyone else it seemed like no time had passed, and in actuality perhaps only a second or two had. Harry didn't understand his ability very well yet but he did know it had limits. For instance while it could cover an area the size of Hogwarts, it couldn't contain much more then that. Harry also knew that it couldn't last indefinitely and was aware that time was actually passing, thus holding it too long could cause problems as people would notice once time resumed. Though thankfully Harry could keep track of the exact amount of time that had passed.

Harry was also aware thanks to Daphne that some people were immune to it. The question now was if it was only Nephilim that were immune, or if all immortals were immune. It was something he'd have to figure out, or perhaps experiment with somehow. Although there was the possibility that not even all Nephilim were immune. It might just be the select few that were in the Dueling club for some reason. That is if Daphne was right, after all like she said it was all speculation at this point.

Harry sighed deciding that this line of thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere at the moment. He got up and started to put the books he'd gotten out back. Hermione and Ron had agreed to give him time alone to work on this personal project of his as long as he met a condition for both of them. Those conditions being, that he completed all of his homework, which was Hermione's condition, and that he set aside time to play chess and hang out with both of them, Ron's condition. He needed to go find them, probably in the common room, before they decided to come looking for him.

A/N: Okay I wasn't going to cut this chapter here, but an arrogant guest made me really want to address his review. This was the review.

If james potter is not harry potters father then harry potter is not harry potter just an PC you want to give his name for whichever reason, you really may as well have picked any other character or left the named characters out of it all together it's not like it would have changed anything other than having the bonus of not having you copy the text from the books and only edit a few confrontations minutely to show off this upgrade you want harry to have but bear in mind once you change his parentAge not only is the prophesy no longer applicable but he stops being the same person, as the only influence lily Evans seems to have on harry is his eye colour and the dursleys it's believable that you could have a harry potter that looked exactly the same and was the same in regards to talents and personality as everything from his appearance and flying talent to his patronus and his godfather comes as a result of being the son of James potter ergo if you change his father you destroy the character he looses everything that makes him potter. If you change his mother it's cheating and all that changes is Harry's back story where he grows up,

Besides the obvious grammar mistakes it seems this person understands nothing of fanfiction or the magical world. So lets go over a few things. First off I state in the very first chapter and in the summary that this is a very major AU to both series. Second there's this thing called Adoption in the real world as well as this thing known as Blood Adoption in the magical world. Although if you had been patient this would have been brought up in the story anyways after Harry discovered who his godly parent was. Finally this is my story I'm allowed to write it however I wish.

Okay on to other reviews, Harry's father does not have the domain of time. Once again I will say that the Nephilim like Harry can have a different domain then their parent. Harry's Father has nothing to do with time. Well at least not in the literal sense. There is a way you could tie time into his father's domain if you don't look at it literally but yeah Harry and his father do not share a domain. Though Harry may gain some power from his father later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.

A/N: Okay I can't believe I have to say this, but please if you're going to review constructive criticism only. Or you know legitimate questions about the story. Don't do what that one guest reviewer did please. Because if I get any more reviews like that I'm just going to assume people don't like the story and delete it.

Harry sat down across from Ron after he'd made it back to common room. He already had his homework completed, even the essay Snape had assigned. So he figured he might as well play a game or two of chess with Ron.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Neville was watching him pretty closely. Though the shy boy was doing a good job of disguising his watching with that book of his. From what Harry could tell of the cover it looked like something on herbology. But that wasn't what interested Harry, it was more the look in Neville's eye that caught Harry's interest. A look that he'd seen in the mirror, as well as on Daphne. The look of someone searching for answers.

For now he'd wait a little while and see if Neville approached him. If not he'd eventually go and talk to his dorm-mate. After all no one said those immune to his powers had to take all of the initiative. That was, if he wasn't off on his guess. Something though told him that he was right.

Thankfully seems around the school had seemed to calm down a bit. Other then the storm during the first quidditch match, which thankfully no one got hurt in, nothing major had happened. However it seemed that was just the calm before the storm, so to speak. For a week later another two attacks took place. The first being on a Gryffindor by the name of Collin Creevey, a boy in Ginny's year who seemed obsessed with Harry. The film in Creevey's camera had been melted by something, the teachers found when they went to check if he had perhaps gotten a picture of the attacker. The second attack had been on another muggleborn student, this time from Hufflepuff and in Harry's own year, as well as Nearly Headless Nick the ghost of Gryffindor house. Many people were stunned that even ghosts didn't seem to be safe from whatever was attacking people.

Harry sighed as Hermione dragged both he and Ron to the library to research what could be doing it. "Remind me again why we aren't leaving this to the teachers?" He asked Ron nodding beside him. Though Harry was sure that was because Ron disliked studying of any kind. Almost to the point of having an allergic reaction to it.

"We are going to leave it to the teachers, I just figured that it wouldn't hurt to help them find more information. After all the legends on the Chamber of Secrets were a dead end except for the fact that it was some kind of monster. Now are you going to help me or not?" Hermione said grabbing several different books on deadly creatures.

"Alright we'll help you. Don't go shouting at us here, I'd like to keep my library privileges thank you very much." Harry said taking some of the books from Hermione and walking over to one of the larger tables.

Meanwhile in a shop in America that sold various magical odds and ends there was a certain object that had begone to move. This object was kept in a hidden room in the back of the store that only the owner knew about. It was a rather odd object, that seemed to be an open grandfather clock with an hourglass that was tilted to the side where the pendulum should normally go. However as the hands on the clock face began to move the hourglass tilted until it was right side up the dust in it slowly starting to fall.

The clock however wouldn't be noticed by it's owner yet. As the woman who owned the store had other duties to attend to. When it was noticed though it would cause an uproar, as well as many headaches for more then one person. After all things like this always seemed to cause headaches, although the owner of the store had warned that this would eventually happen.

Back at Hogwarts Daphne Greengrass had found an abandoned classroom that she could use for her experiments. Thanks to her Family grimoire as well as some other books her parents had sent her she had an idea of how to start trying to figure out her powers. There were a few exercises that she could try that should help her bring the powers forth. It was definitely a better idea then throwing herself in harms way as far as she was concerned.

What the grimoire and other books had failed to mention however was how exhausting this process was. They had also failed to mention that it was meant for someone with a more developed and stable core then preteens tended to have. Thankfully it wouldn't cause any lasting damage and Daphne simply ended up passing out with rings of frost surrounding her. There was also frost on the desks and book shelves. This was something that would stump the prefects that found her as well as the teachers.

The house elves however seemed to understand where the frost had come from. Though they weren't explaining it to anyone. Other then magical suffering from magical exhaustion though it seemed Daphne would be fine, which the teachers were thankful for.

Harry smirked when he heard the rumors the next day. While the dusting of frost wasn't an actual full display or scope of what Greengrass could do it was a start. It seemed she had found a safer way to practice her powers after all even if it wasn't very efficient. Though given time perhaps she would be able to actually develop them.

Then again Harry wasn't really one to talk. Other then using his powers in battle twice and once to have a private conversation he hadn't really practiced with his powers much. After all there had to be more that he could do then just stop timing. Oddly though he didn't feel that Hogwarts was the best place to be learning what all he could do with his time based powers.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked sounding a bit put out, though he didn't really blame her since they'd found nothing that actually fit during their research.

"Oh just the fact that some people think that what happened to Greengrass is connected to the monster. Despite the fact she's a pure blood and frost wasn't found anywhere else. Not to mention she's not petrified. I just found it amusing that so many people can miss the details." He answered half honestly. After all there were some that thought it was another attack. Despite the teachers not seeming worried of the same.

Classes would resume like normal though more people were now on edge. Not that Harry could say he blamed them. After all some faceless person or monster was petrifying people. Even if there had only been three attacks so far there were bound to be more. Harry was a bit on edge though for a different reason then everyone else. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to have to be the one to solve this like with the Philosopher's Stone last year.

Things seemed to calm down a bit as it got closer to the winter holidays. Though this only served to put some more on edge. Harry for example was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was growing more restless the longer something bad didn't happen. Other people were starting to take notice of this, though perhaps that had to do with the fact that there seemed to be a few other students that couldn't seem to hold still.

Surprising many in her house Daphne was one of the students that was growing increasingly restless. Something, she wasn't sure what, but something just didn't feel right. It was like her very instincts were screaming at her trying to warn her of a threat that she couldn't even see. To try and calm her nerves she turned to the exercises she'd been using. Though she was careful not to exhaust herself this time. She had at least managed to summon a few small crystals of ice though it was slow going.

Neville who was normally a bundle of nerves seemed to have only gotten worse. Jumping at the smallest noises behind him. It had actually gotten so bad that he had been taken to the hospital wing no less then five times from accidents in potions. Unknown to the teachers or other students Neville was having the same problem as Harry and Daphne. His instincts knew there was something dangerous, they just couldn't decide whether it should be a response to fight the unseen foe, or run as far as possible. Luckily for everyone else though Neville's powers seemed to be internalized at the moment.

Neither Harry nor the students that had been immune to his powers knew it yet, but very soon they would be drawn together. Even now the threads of fate were drawing them together in subtle ways. The beast that had been sleeping below the school after all was too dangerous to fight alone. Although it had been done in other offshoots of the timeline it had always been a close thing. Something that the forces that be couldn't have in this timeline.

Over Christmas break Harry started to discreetly searching for places that could be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. After all if the teachers were told where the entrance was maybe this mess could be resolved. Though he had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy, after all nothing in his life had been that easy. Harry decided to start looking in empty classrooms and other abandoned area of the castle first. Harry was surprised how many secrets hadn't been found about the castle, at least by the students or staff. Though so far he had yet to find the Chamber of Secrets.

"You know it's called the Chamber of Secrets for a reason right?" Daphne asked Harry after approaching him in one of the hallways. It hadn't taken much effort to figure out what he was doing. "If it was easy to find it wouldn't be much of a secret."

"Yeah you have a point there Greengrass." Harry said sighing. "Want to help me look for it?" He asked.

Daphne shook her head before answering. "Fine I'll help you, but only because I want to see the secrets in this chamber of the founder of my house."

"Even though it means we might face the monster?" Harry asked grinning.

"It means I'll get to test out how far I've come with this." Daphne said forming a snowflake.

"Or it will jump start your powers into actually being usable in a combat situation." Harry said smirking. Daphne just rolled her eyes at him.

"You know it might help if we search where the cat was found first." Daphne suggested. Harry nodded at that having intended to look there when he was done with the more out of way places.

A/N: Okay gonna stop here because while I could keep going I like leaving a little suspense. Also because I'm trying to decide if just Neville should join them or if it should be a group of four that goes to fight the basilisk. Either way they will fight it before the end of the year. The diary will be discovered sometime after they fight the Basilisk.


End file.
